


Please.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Humanstuck, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, might be friendship might be love idk cries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In these small hallways, everyone is packed together like sardines and you have to patiently shuffle along the hallways as people filed into the classrooms. Not only is that annoying, but he’d rather avoid as much body contact as possible. </p>
<p>There’s also the fact that he can sort of see into a person’s future when skin contact occurs. He’s had this ability for as long as he can remember and it’s been more of a curse than a blessing simply because of the fact that he can only see bad things in their future. No matter how trivial it is, it’s always a bad thing; like a paper cut or failing a test that you studied so hard on.</p>
<p>At first, he didn’t mind it so much. It definitely gave him a kick out of knowing something bad is going to happen to the people he didn’t like. Of course, he didn’t know when it was going to happen; it just satisfied him knowing that it was going to happen— eventually. </p>
<p>But, death is also a bad thing, like when he saw Bro burning alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please.

**Author's Note:**

> oops ok so this is for my graduation project and i have decided to write this thingie here  
> im kind of iffy about posting it on here since theyll be like oH YOU PLAGIARIZED WHAT ARE YOU DOING MISSY  
> and ill have to explain that this is my fanfiction account and hahAHah
> 
> def awks tacos
> 
> but whatever its not even like due till my senior year and atm im only in tenth grade what up

Stop acting as if life is a rehearsal. Live this day as if it were your last.  
The past is over and gone. The future is not guaranteed.  
                                                                                                     - Wayne Dyer

**

His footsteps that are normally light and quiet are heavy and loud as he walks through the empty hallways. The soles of his shoes kiss the floor while his hands stay snug in his pockets along with some lint and loose change. He’s already late for class by who-knows-how-long, and it wouldn’t make a difference if he takes his time walking there at this point.

He’s sure that his teacher would blow several gaskets because he was late to class again. He’d probably preach about the importance of being to class on time like he usually does when someone was late to class. By the way he was acting, one would naturally assume that it was the end of the world if someone happened to miss a few minutes of class.

Besides, even if he hates the lectures that he gets every week about being late from the administrators and how he should “try harder on getting to class on time” and he should “never stop in the hallways to talk to his friends” and all that wonderful jazz, he couldn’t come on time to class even if he wanted to. In these small hallways, everyone is packed together like sardines and you have to patiently shuffle along the hallways as people filed into the classrooms. Not only is that annoying, but he’d rather avoid as much body contact as possible.

There’s also the fact that he can sort of see into a person’s future when skin contact occurs. He’s had this ability for as long as he can remember and it’s been more of a curse than a blessing simply because of the fact that he can only see bad things in their future. No matter how trivial it is, it’s always a bad thing; like a paper cut or failing a test that you studied so hard on.

At first, he didn’t mind it so much. It definitely gave him a kick out of knowing something bad is going to happen to the people he didn’t like. Of course, he didn’t know _when_ it was going to happen; it just satisfied him knowing that it _was_ going to happen— eventually.

Just like when a particular female who just happened to be too stuck up for his likes came into contact with him, he found it completely satisfying to know that eventually she would break her arm trying to do a handstand. His visions had never gone wrong before, and sure enough, two weeks later, she came into school with a broken arm, complaining about how she broke it. She paraded around with it, and he wasn't sure it was possible, but she became even more stuck up, demanding that the people who kissed the very floor she walked on carry her things because she was unable to do it.

Even though, in the end, she ended up more annoying and stuck up than usual, she did get what she deserved, and hopefully something else would happen to her that would knock her down a few pegs because bad things did come in threes.

But, death is also a bad thing, like when he saw Bro burning alive.


End file.
